Dawn: the beginning of a new life
by Utakataka-caca-98
Summary: Una nueva experiencia aparecerá en la vida de Los Cullen, especialmente a Carlisle y Esme, tendrán que sobrellevar un nuevo conflicto y nuevas experiencias. Conflicto con la manada de Jacob, conflictos entre hermanos y la espera de un nuevo miembro. Todo después de Amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes como también Crepúsculo no es de mi propiedad, pero la trama, algunos personajes no escuchados en los libros o película, si son de mi propiedad.**_

**Dawn**

En una ciudad lluviosa en el norte de , se encontraba una familia, la cual muchos pensaban que eran hermosos e inteligentes, otros pensaban que había algo extraño en ellos, estos tenían algo en creer en ello. En fin, está familia se llamaban Los Cullen, habían llegado a la ciudad menos de 6 meses, su casa de tres pisos estaba alejada del centro y de los alrededores de la ciudad.

Los Cullen como cualquier familia estaba conformada por su padre; el doctor Carlisle Cullen, su madre; Esme, sus hijos adoptivos; Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, su supuesto primo segundo, Jacob; la sobrina de Edward, Renesmee, más llamada como Ness. Aunque la gente de la ciudad pensaban que era así pero en realidad; Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Jacob y Ness, están juntos, esto quiere decir que estaban casados, excepto Jacob y Ness, ya que Ness tenía 2 años cronológicamente pero parecía de 8 años, ellos dos eran amigos, pero siempre estaban juntos en todo, ya que Jacob está imprimido a ella, ya que estamos en ello, los Cullen son vampiros y Jacob es licántropo, bueno si conoces la historia seguiré con lo que paso luego.

Después de la casi batalla que sufrieron los Cullen con los Volturis, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero obvio que no siempre dura la normalidad, todo empezó en un día normal de Julio, los Cullen ya se habían acostumbrado al lugar y al terminar con un día agitado… mentalmente, los patriarcas vieron que sus hijos se sentaban y charlaban entre ellos, entonces les dijeron a estos que iban de caza.

-Okay- Dijeron todos al unísono- Cuídense- Agregó Bella.

Con ello, los patriarcas salieron de la casa y corrieron a la velocidad que poseían los vampiros, cuando registraron que había venados, se agazaparon, se abalanzaron sobre ellos y se alimentaron. Hasta que escucharon un ruido, ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó Carlisle, mirando a su alrededor.

-No voy a hacerles daño, sólo un favor- Una voz femenina respondió. Y cuando Carlisle se dio la vuelta, una mujer alta, con ojos rojos y cabello suelto rojizo, tenía a Esme agarrada del cuello.

-Espera, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Carlisle pregunto con desespero.

- No te preocupes no voy a hacerle daño, no entre en mi plan lastimarlos- Confesó la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Carlisle al preguntar ello dirigió su mirada a su mujer y vio que en sus ojos había terror.

-Nada-Respondió la mujer. Cuando Carlisle iba a hablar, vio que la mujer le hincaba sus colmillos en la garganta de su mujer, por ello Esme largo un alarido de dolor, Carlisle al ver ello atacó a la mujer, empezaron a pelear hasta que Esme grito más fuerte, este se voltio y vio a su mujer tendida en el suelo, se acercó a ella, la registro como si fuera una paciente más.

La mujer se acercó y le dijo:-Va a estar bien, en menos de dos horas estará como nueva y la pasaran bien-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Carlisle le pregunto volteándose hacia la mujer, su voz tranquila se había transformado a una de preocupación y terror.

-Un regalo para ambos-Le respondió dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección.

-¿Un regalo?- Pregunto Carlisle desconcertado, la mujer se voltio y sonrió.

-Ya verás- Y con ello se fue.

Carlisle no comprendió en absoluto, pero se limitó a cargar a su mujer que parecía que se había desmayado, la llevo corriendo a su casa, en donde todos aguardaron para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Rosalie viendo a su padre cargando a su madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a ella?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Una mujer nos atacó y la mordió, me dijo que iba a estar bien- Les contesto Carlisle confundido y paralizado, era obvio que no había visto nada igual.

-Pero no se ve que está bien, desde cuando los vampiros… duermen?- Dijo Emmett, resaltando la última palabra y mirando a su madre. Carlisle lo miró pensativo y preocupado por la deducción de su hijo.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, esperemos esas dos horas a ver qué pasa- Le dijo Edward, viendo y escuchando la preocupación de su padre, Carlisle asintió, llevó a su mujer al sofá, en donde la acostó y él se sentó en el suelo enfrentando al sofá y tomando su mano, esperando para que su amada se despierte. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper y Ness se sentaron a esperar, mientras que Emmett y Alice se paseaban por toda la sala, Alice trataba de ver el futuro de su madre, Jacob estaba apoyado en el marco de arcada lobulada que daba a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasada una hora, Esme ni se había movido, esto era muy frustrante para Carlisle, él no podía vivir sin el amor de su vida. Alice de lo preocupada que se encontraba y que no veía el futuro de su madre, se puso a leer revistas; Rosalie se estaba pintando las uñas y los demás solo miraban a Esme esperando a que se despertará.

Hasta que se escuchó una hoja romperse, todos miraron a Alice, ella tenía la mirada perdida, Jasper se acercó inmediatamente hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo Alice? Qué viste?- Preguntó Jasper. Edward se encontraba pensativo, ya que él "vio" lo que Alice había visto.

-Va a estar bien, despertará en media hora, tendrás que llevarla a su habitación-Dijo Alice mirando a su madre, luego su vista fue a Edward, quien asintió y se sonrieron. Ambos ya sabían que ocurría. Todos acordaron salir a jugar football americano. Por otra parte, Carlisle cargó a Esme y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con ella, al llegar a está la recostó en la cama matrimonial con mucho cuidado como sí se pudiera hacer daño, él se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama para esperar a que ella respondiera.

_**Bueno, espero que les guste, ya que es mi primera vez que escribo una historia de esta forma, si hay algo que no queda bien o no comprenden háganmelo saber y les explicare o lo arreglaré. Okay, besos xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

No puedo perderla.

No puedo perderla.

Tiene que despertar. Vi su hermoso rostro durmiendo plácidamente, quería que despertará, que me sonriera y poder besarla.

Ya había pasado 20 minutos desde que Alice tuvo la visión, y ya estaba al tope de perder la esperanza y querer quemarme para estar junto con mi hermosa esposa.

Me tape los ojos con mis manos, hasta que escuche un ruido proveniente de la cama, levante la vista y la vi, estaba sentada mirándome, su rostro estaba confundido.

-Carlisle, qué paso?- Pregunto Esme, me levante sentándome a su lado, le acaricié su mejilla.

-Me tenías preocupado, pensé que te perdía- Le confesé, ella me miro confundida.

- Cuando esa mujer te mordió, te desmayaste ella me dijo que ibas a estar bien, solo tenía que esperar menos de dos horas y despertarías- hice una pausa, vi que ella estaba expectante a lo que decía- Vine aquí y esperamos una hora hasta que Alice tuvo una visión de que despertabas por lo que te traje aquí.

-Oh, quieres decir que la mujer me mordió para que durmiera?- Me dijo confundida.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo-

-Bueno- Dijo acercándose a mí- podemos averiguarlo más tarde- término besándome, y me deje llevar por sus besos.

Al día siguiente bajamos a ver a nuestros hijos; Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando al GTA, Rosalie y Alice miraban revistas de moda, Bella y Edward estaban sentados hablando de una película que habían visto, Ness y Jacob jugaban al "Stop!". Nos sentamos en el sillón que tenía forma de ele, hasta que fue hora de que los chicos se tenían que ir a la escuela, ellos se levantaron y se prepararon.

-Nos vemos luego- Dijo Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, salieron riéndose.

-Bye- Dijieron los demás, sonriendo y riéndose.

-Que les vaya bien- Dijo Esme.

-Compórtense- Dije yo, viendo que se empujaban y discutían de cuál de los autos iban a ir.

Cuando escuche que se iban en el jeep y en el volvo, mire a Esme, ella estaba con la mirada perdida.

-En qué piensas?- Le pregunte.

-En porque la mujer me mordió, no tiene lógica de que me mordiera solo para que durmiera- Ella termino mirándome.

-Más cuando dijo que era un regalo para ambos, para mí que hayas estado inconsciente no es un regalo, fue un horror-Le respondí mirándola y ella me sonrío

-El doctor Cullen se preocupa por mí- Dijo riéndose y dándome un beso- Espera, no tendrías que ir al trabajo-

-No voy a ir, tengo que cuidarte- Le dije atrayéndola a mí para besarla. Nos besamos apasionadamente, entonces la cargue y la lleve a nuestra habitación.

**P.O.V de Alice**

Estaba re feliz por mis padre, ellos en pocos días se pondrán re contentos por lo que se iban a enterar y aliviados de que iban a entender a qué se refería la mujer. Estaba re feliz ya que tendría que ir muchas veces al shopping, tenía que comprar muchas cosas.

Estaba tan contenta que no me di cuenta que el profesor me llamaba.

-Señorita Cullen! Señorita Cullen!-

-Sí, profesor?!- Conteste todavía emocionada.

-Qué es la ciencia ficción?-

-La ciencia ficción es un género que dentro de la literatura tiene su apogeo durante la mitad del siglo XX, se caracterizó por los adelantos tecnológicos sobre todo relacionados con las armas de la 2ª Guerra Mundial, los bombardeos y ataques nucleares, por ejemplo, Hiroshima, Nagasaki; y la manipulación de células humanas. Está también se divide en dos ramas utópica y contra utópica, la- Dije rápidamente hasta que el profesor me detuvo.

- Gracias, tienes una A, la próxima vez dilo más despacio y toma aire- Me dijo el profesor poniendo la nota en su lista, donde estaba mi nombre.

Odiaba a este profesor porque siempre tiene algo para criticarte. Al fin, toco timbre. Salí al recreo y me junte con mi Jasper, en todo el día íbamos a estar juntos, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros para cambiar nuestras cosas.

Así paso todo el día, aburriéndome. Llego la hora del almuerzo, al menos algo más entretenido, fuimos y nos sentamos con nuestros hermanos.

-Mañana va a haber una tormenta podemos jugar al baseball- Dije contenta y emocionada, ya hacía mucho que no jugábamos.

-Genial, no veía la hora de ganar un partido de baseball- Presumió Emmett.

-Quién dice que vas a ganar?- Preguntó Edward- Tú no siempre ganas, además haces trampa-

-Yo no hago trampa- Se defendió Emmett.

-Si haces trampa- Bella replicó.

En eso tuve una visión de los Volturis.

**Acá les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Stop!: es un juego muy popular en la escuela, en mi país es más conocido como Tutti Frutti ;)**

**Okay, pásenlo genial.**

**Besos, XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**P.O.V de Esme**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y estaba regando y plantando las plantas, era terapia para mí. Carlisle estaba en la casa haciendo unos recados de su trabajo, para ser sincera era difícil ser la esposa de un médico, fuera del hospital no tenía vida, están constantemente con su trabajo aunque Carlisle se arreglaba bastante bien al respecto, sí estaba en el hospital llamaba un par de veces, y sí estaba en casa se daba un tiempo para ver los historiales médicos de sus pacientes.

En un momento mientras plantaba una begonia roja y escuche los autos de mis hijos acercándose, era extraño, ya era las 15? Me levante del suelo, entre a la casa y mire la hora, eran las 14:30, estaba extrañada de lo rápido que pasa la mañana, bueno es normal cuando sos un vampiro.

-Hola!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Hola, salieron temprano? O pasa algo?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Estamos bien- Me respondió Rosalie.

-Solo salimos temprano porque nos dejaron salir antes- Contestó Bella- Y también porque Alice tuvo un visión y es algo importante.

-No es algo para preocuparse…aún- Agregó Edward.

-Aún? A qué te refieres?- Ya estaba preocupándome.

-Ya hablaremos de esto cuando Carlisle termine- Finalizó Alice.

Aunque los chicos dijeran que no había de que preocuparse aún me hizo preocuparse más de lo que iba a pasar, sentía que no era algo bueno y tenía que proteger algo, no sabía que.

Luego de unos minutos, Carlisle bajo y miro a nuestros hijos.

-Supongo que no es algo bueno- Comenzó Carlisle, su vista fue a Alice- Qué fue lo que viste?-

-Los Volturis volverán- Dijo Alice, sentí que tenía que correr lejos.

-Ellos vendrán a finales de esta mes- Comentó Edward.

-Porqué?- Pregunto Carlisle preocupado y confundido.

-Por ahora solo vienen a hablar de lo sucedido- Respondió Alice.

-Luego de un año y medio vienen a hablar- Bufó Emmett.

-A pesar de ello al menos vienen a platicarlo, sería mucho peor que no lo hagan nunca- Respondí con serenidad, todos me miraron.

-Es verdad, no nos guardan rencor- Dijo Carlisle tomándome la mano.

-Okay, entonces qué haremos?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Dejar que vengan y que hablen lo que—.

-Que hablen lo que le de la lengua- Emmett corto a Carlisle.

-No, Emmett, solo dejaremos que digan lo que quieren venir a decir y luego decidiremos que haremos para entonces- Aclaró Carlisle.

-Bueno, ya resuelto el tema, voy a buscar a Ness- Dijo Bella.

-Yo te acompaño- La siguió Edward.

Rosalie y Emmett fueron al garaje, seguro que para mirar las condiciones de los autos. Alice y Jasper se fueron a la sala donde agarraron unos libros.

Yo y Carlisle también nos dirigimos a la sala y nos pusimos a jugar ajedrez, luego de unos minutos escuchamos al Volvo, freno enfrente de la casa, se abrían las puertas y al tiempo que se cerraban, lo siguiente que escuchamos fue como corría unos piecitos.

-Hola familia!- Gritó mi nieta, detrás de ella estaban sus padres sonriendo.

-Hola Ness- Dijimos todos- Cómo te fue?- Le pregunté.

-Estuvo genial, hoy tuve matemática, inglés, ciencias y gimnasia, estuvo súper, pero no entendí matemática- Me respondió y finalizó con un puchero- Abuela me ayudarías, porfavor? Porfa, porfa- Me preguntó arrodillada en el sofá con un puchero y sus manos formaban un puño solo.

-Por supuesto, cariño, porque no te ayudaría?- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Yey! Cuándo?- Me preguntó con mucha felicidad.

-Qué te parece ahora?- No creía que quisiera, uno no quería salir de la escuela y seguir con lo mismo.

-Okay! Me parece perfecto- Respondió con demasiada felicidad. Bueno, eso era raro, bueno nosotros no somos normal de por sí. Ness sacó todas sus cosas y le ayude.

Ya había pasado una semana y media, sin problema alguno, los chicos iban a la escuela, Carlisle a su trabajo, y yo me quedaba en la casa para limpiar, regar las plantas, etc.; en conclusión para cuidar la casa, luego llegaban, hablábamos, jugábamos, yo o Bella o Edward ayudábamos a Ness con sus deberes, luego vinieron los Volturis, resolvimos los problemas sin ninguna discusión, se lamentaron de los hechos, con ello se fueron y regreso nuestra paz.

-Entiendes?- Dijo Bella a Ness, eso hizo romper mi pensamiento.

-Sí, mami, gracias- Ness le dijo sonriendo.

Yo mientras ordenaba algunos adornos de la sala, sonreí en su ternura, era único que un niño pequeño que tú sabes que sos todo para él, te diga "mami", eso me hizo pensar en mi bebé, pensar en ello hizo que se me bajara el ánimo, agarre un libro para olvidarme de ese pensamiento.

-Bien! Esta perfecto- Le dijo Bella a Ness, emocionada de que Ness le haya entendido.

En ese momento sentí algo extraño en mi vientre, solté el libro y pose mi mano sobre mi vientre, totalmente extrañada por lo que había sentido, hasta que sentí nuevamente que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se movía dentro de mí.

**Buenas noches, gente, acá les traje otro capítulo de Dawn, espero que les siga gustan, si no entienden algo o no me centre muy bien, háganmelo saber, yo les explicaré con mucho gusto. **

**Mañana no subiré un capítulo, pero el Lunes sin falta publicaré el siguiente, lamento hacerles esperar pero es solo un día ;p **

**Besos, XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4**

No podía creerlo, ¿Podía ser cierto?¿Podía estar…?

-Esme, pasa algo?- Me pregunto Bella pregunto, Ness me miraba con la misma preocupación.

-Sí, solo sentí algo- Todavía estaba en shock.

-Cómo que sentiste algo?- Pregunto Bella confundida.

-Sentí algo moverse- Confesé

-Moverse?- Pregunto confundida- Estarás…?-

-No lo sé… Es imposible-

-En realidad también sería imposible que yo quedará embarazada de Renesmee-

-Es distinto, tú eras humana, yo soy vampiro y no quedamos― Sentí nuevamente que algo se movía.

-Tienes razón- Bella se quedó pensativa- Hay que llamar a Carlisle y decirle sobre esto- Decidió.

No alcance a contestarle ya que tenía el teléfono en el oído.

-Hola- Escuche la voz de Carlisle a través del teléfono.

-Carlisle, soy Bella, hay un…problema?- Dijo Bella volteándose para mirarme.

-Qué sucede?- Se escuchaba preocupado, me levante, me dirigí a Bella y tome el teléfono antes que ella contestará.

-Carlisle, o me estoy volviendo loca o algo se mueve dentro de mí-

-En dónde?-

-En mi vientre-

-Te duele?-

-No-

-Voy para allá- Y con ello cortó, empecé a preocuparme por lo peor, empecé a recordar cuando Bella estuvo embarazada y de cómo nuestra familia se dividió, los contra y los que estaban a favor, no quería que pasará nuevamente, pero sí estaba embarazada y trataban de quitármelo, lucharía para que lo no toquen.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras Bella y yo esperábamos que Carlisle llegará, Bella le ayudo a Ness a guardar sus cosas, ella seguía preocupada de lo que pasaba, para que levante el humor Bella la dejó jugar a la PS4. Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-Todo va a estar bien, sí es lo que creemos y tratan de hacer algo desagradable, yo te voy a apoyar a lo que tú decidas, no temo de pelear con Edward-

-No quiero que peleen-

-Dejaras que te lo quiten?- Dijo sorprendida.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Hare lo que pueda para que no me lo quiten- Dije determinada a protegerlo.

-En ese caso te ayudaré, y no dudo que Rose se nos una-

Le sonreí, no quería que pasará, no quería que Carlisle determinará que había que sacarlo, no quería que hubiese bandos, quería que sí hubiese un bebé que tuviera todo el derecho a nacer.

En eso escuchamos el auto de Carlisle, él entro y me miro, se dirigió a mí rápidamente.

-Mi vida, cómo estás?-

-Bien-

-Bien, tengo que ver de qué se trata-

Yo ya sabía que tenía, pero me di cuenta que él quería descartar esa idea, y eso me hizo sentir miedo. Fuimos a su estudio para que me revise.

-Recuéstate- Me ordeno apuntando al sofá.

Me recosté, levante mi cabeza y vi que él agarraba un estetoscopio, se lo pasaba por el cuello y se dirigió a mí sin mirarme a la cara, se arrodilló, me levanto la blusa, puso sus manos en mi vientre y con las yemas de los dedos empezó a apretarme, sus dedos pasaron por todo mi vientre hasta que se detuvo en una altura baja y central, soltó un soplido pero prosiguió con su estetoscopio, se puso las olivas de este en sus oídos y a la campana lo colocó en mi vientre, luego se los quito y lo dejo a un lado. Lo mire y espere a que dijera el diagnostico pero lo único que hizo es mirar al suelo y colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Qué es?- Le pregunte aterrorizada.

-Estás…embarazada-

Lo que sabía.- Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Luego de un escalofriante silencio, tome el valor de hablarle.

-Me lo quieres sacar, verdad?- Mi voz templaba listo para sollozar. Él se limitó a mirarme.

-Creo que…- Me di cuenta que le costaba tener una decisión, estaba aterrorizada a un más a que decidiera quitármelo- Veremos cómo evoluciona, no creo que sea igual que Ness, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me digas sí algo no va bien, así yo podré actuar-

Luego del alivio llegó en terror en sus palabras, no podía mentirle y sabía que Jasper y Edward les diría algo sí yo sintiera algo de dolor.

-Vas a decirme sí algo va mal?- Me pregunto con seriedad. Me limite a asentirle.

-Bien, hay que decirle a los demás- Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Estás enojado conmigo?- Lo detuve, él dio la vuelta y me miro triste.

-Por supuesto que no- Y camino nuevamente a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla- Sólo estoy preocupado por lo que pueda hacerte y sé que sí trato de sacártelo, tú no me dejarás, y eso nos dividirá y por ello decidí ver cómo avanza, además no es como el embarazo de Bella- Me dijo con una voz sutil.

Asentí, me acerque a él y lo bese, pensé que no me iba a aceptar pero lo hiso, nos detuvimos después de un tiempo, me miro y me abrazo, me sentí totalmente segura en sus brazos, no quería separarme. Luego de un rato, él me tomo de los brazos y me alejó.

-Vamos a decirle a los demás, están por llegar de su viaje de caza- Sonrió, me beso y se levantó. Lo imite, me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a la sala a esperar a nuestros hijos.

Estaba mucho más aliviada de la confesión de Carlisle, pero igual no estaba aliviada por nuestros hijos. Esto me da mala espina.

**Bien, espero que sigan con interés de este fic. Bueno, ya saben lo que pasa, pero aun así les dejaré la incógnita (y solo hasta mañana) de lo que piensan sus hijos al respecto. **

**Hasta mañana, besos. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Estaba sumamente preocupado por Esme, era totalmente raro que un vampiro se embarazará; y yo no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer en esta situación…sin lastimar a ambos; no quería que Esme sufriera aunque ella estaba dispuesta, yo no podía verla así. Por otro lado, no quería matar a mi propio hijo; cuando sentí algo en el vientre de mi mujer y supe que era un bebé, todo lo sentí en ese momento era protegerlo; ya me había enamorado del hecho que alguien pequeño e inofensivo que me necesite para ayudarlo, protegerlo y amarlo; aunque lo que más me preocupo en ese momento era la reacción de mis hijos adoptivos.

Sabía que ellos o no iban a estar de acuerdo o lo acepten, pero ellos eran un caso muy en particular; nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar.

Luego de unos minutos se escucharon risas, Esme y yo; que estábamos sentados en la sala, sujetados de las manos; nos miramos, ambos pensábamos igual.

-Hola!- Grito Alice golpeando la puerta que daba al jardín; se dirigió a nosotros, mientras que los demás entraban, Alice nos abrazó- No se preocupen todo saldrá bien, aunque mientras eso transcurre habrá una discordia entre algunos de nosotros- Lo último lo dijo susurrando, mirando a Emmett y Jasper.

_Bien, al menos ahora sé quién se va a oponer, genial._

Edward sonrió ante mi comentario mental.

-Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto Rosalie mirándonos y luego sus ojos fueron a Alice- Porqué decís que todo saldrá bien?-

Cuando iba a responder, entro Bella y Ness; que provenían de la cocina; Ness al ver a su padre, corrió a él para abrasarlo, ello me hizo hiso pensar en cuando mi hijo naciera, e imaginarme ello mi hizo sonreír.

Bella se unió a Edward, quien todavía tenía a Ness abrasada, mi vista se dirigió a Esme que estaba viendo también a Edward y a Ness, ella me miro y me sonrió, yo se la devolví, mis ojos nuevamente se posaron en mis hijos.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos- Comencé- Quería informaros que hoy mientras vosotros os encontrabais en el exterior, vuestra madre empezó a sentir algo en su vientre, moviéndose- espere para ver como reaccionaban, y vi que no era algo bueno.

- Quieres decir― Rose estaba diciendo, pero no quería dejar dudas.

- Hace un momento aclaré mi duda, y… - No sabía cómo decirlo, yo sabía lo que venía cuando lo dijera.

-Estoy embarazada- Esme me ayudo, la mire y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo pero su cara reflejaba preocupación.

-Estás embarazada? Cómo?- Interrogo Rosalie, sorprendida.

-Carlisle, porqué todavía no se lo sacaste?- Replicó Emmett con enojo, y vi que Jasper poseía la misma expresión.

-No voy a sacárselo, primero veré cómo evoluciona y―

-Tienes que sacárselo! No te importa si ella se muere-

-Emmett! No es tu decisión; es la de ellos, además es un vampiro no creo que le pase algo!- Le cuestiono Bella, después se lo agradecería.

Mire a Esme, vi que por poco empezaba a sollozar, comencé a consolarla.

-Hay posibilidades de que pase- Jasper dijo con frialdad.

- Y tú qué sabes? Pregúntale a tu esposa sí va a hacer así- Defendió Edward.

Jasper miró a su esposa.

-Jazz, ella estará bien en y luego del embarazo, eso es lo que yo veo- Dijo Alice.

-El futuro no es exacto- Reprocho Emmett.

-Puede cambiar- Resaltó Jasper.

-Ya lo he visto varias veces y en todas he tenido el mismo resultado- Atajo Alice.

-Aun así puede cambiar- Dijo Emmett.

Ya no podía escuchar más esto, más cuando Esme comenzó a temblar por el sollozo.

-Basta! Dejaré que el embarazo prosiga, y sí algo sale indebidamente, yo y mi esposa decidiremos que hacer con ello, entendido?!- Finalicé firmemente.

Edward, Bella, Alice y Rosalie asintieron, Jasper y Emmett solo se limitaron a estar plantados firmes en sus opiniones.

_Esto será muy difícil._

Edward asintió, dejando a Ness en el suelo; ella corrió hacia nosotros, abrasándonos.

-Voy a tener un tío bebé?- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero puede ser tío o tía aún no lo sabemos- Le respondió Esme, eso mejoro su humor.

-Cómo lo llamaran?- Esme y yo nos miramos.

-Todavía no lo hablamos- Le respondí.

-Já, para que pensar en ello?- Dijo Emmett, con enfado.

-Emm, baby, vamos a dar una vuelta- Le propuso Rose.

-Nosotros los acompañamos- Dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper y arrastrándolo hasta el bosque.

En ese momento, entra Jacob, y Ness corrió hacia él.

-Hola, Jake-

-Hola, Nessi-

-Adivina que- Dijo Ness sonriendo.

-Qué?- Jacob le pregunto siguiéndole el ritmo.

-Voy a tener un tío o tía bebé-

-Qué? No me digas que la Barbie de hielo enloqueció y convirtió a un niño-

Edward y Bella no pudieron evitar reírse.

-No, mi abuelita y mi abuelito tendrán un bebé- Dijo Ness sonriéndonos a mí y a Es.

Jacob soltó a Ness.

-Qué?-

-Cómo lo escuchaste, Jacob- Dijo Edward serio.

-Pero si eso no puede ser posible; y si no tiene control y ataca a los humanos-

-Jake!-

**Hola, buenas noches! Perdonen la tardanza, tuve un problema técnico y con soy muy suertuda, tuve que escribir todo de vuelta, si, genial! **

**Bien, realmente no sé si quedo bien, pero espero que sí. Díganme si les está gustando ;) **

**Besos, XOXO.**

**P.D: Gracias por los comentarios, recién los leí, realmente agradezco el apoyo que me dan, pensé que no les gustaba, si es así seguiré con la historia a full.**

**Por si les interesan historias locas y raras, subiré más adelante de esas historias. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

-Jake! Es solo un bebé como Ness- Le dijo Bella.

-Ella es distinta-

-Cuál es la diferencia?- Reprocho Edward- Solo será hijo de vampiros, y seguro que hay posibilidades de que ella o él se alimente como nosotros-

-Qué puede haber una posibilidad de que ataque a los humanos- Propuso nuevamente Jacob.

-Eso no te lo puedo confirmar, ya que depende de él o ella y de su alrededor- Dijo Edward.

Ya era suficiente para mí y como para Esme, me levante, le tome la mano a Esme, quién pensó lo mismo que yo.

La lleve al garaje, nos subimos a mi auto Mercedes y nos fuimos para relajarnos ya que estas discusiones le puede hacer mal a Esme, como también al bebé.

Mientras manejaba hacia la ciudad, mire a Esme y me di cuenta que estaba preocupada. Le tome la mano.

-Todo irá bien- Le dije mirando hacia la autopista, para no chocar.

-Lo sé-

-Entonces deja de preocuparte, te hará mal-

-Con tantas discusiones es difícil estar bien- Dijo triste.

-Yo me encargaré de ello, tú tienes que preocuparte por otra cosa- Le dije poniendo mi mano en su vientre. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía, la mire y vi que estaba contenta, supuse que ella había pensado que yo no lo quería. Le sonreí.

-Quieres ir al cine?- Le propuse.

-Contigo?...No-

-Cómo que conmigo no?- Le seguí el juego- Eso hiere mis sentimientos-

Empezamos a reír.

-Sí, vamos-

**P.O.V de Jacob**

No podía creer que las sanguijuelas dejaran que un bicharraco sanguijuela ponga en peligro a los humanos, más idiotas se ponen con los años.

Me dirigí en forma de lobo a la casa que compartía con la manada; vivir con la manada fue difícil ya que Leah estaba con nosotros y era una queja tras otra.

Al llegar escuche que Leah lo regañaba a Seth.

-No puedes hacer eso! Es repugnante!- Le grito Leah.

-Pero―

-Pero nada!- Le cortó Leah.

-Qué paso?- Pregunte confundido.

-Nada, solo que Seth deja irada su ropa por todos lados, ya está un poco grande para saber dónde está el tacho para ropa sucia!- Grito Leah.

Más chillona no podía ser.

-Bueno esperen unas semanas hasta que las otras casa estén y ustedes no tendrán que lincharse mutuamente-

Estábamos construyendo casas alrededor de la casa principal.

Me sente en el sofá, Leah y Seth me siguieron.

-Y los demás?- Pregunté.

-Están en su estudio y haciendo guardia, entre un rato vienen- Contesto Seth.

-Ok, tengo que contarles algo-

Ambos me miraron confundidos y ansiosos que cuente mi información. Luego de algunos minutos, entraron Quil, Embry y Hayley; era nueva en la manada, entro por Seth, ya que se había impreso a él, ella tenía 15 años cuando se convirtió en loba, menos mal que Seth y yo estábamos cerca, fue en ese momento cuando se imprimieron mutuamente.

-Chicos, tengo que hablarles de los sanguijuelas- Comencé.

-Qué hicieron?- Dijo Leah casi escupiendo fuego, aún seguía sin quererlos.

-Qué paso?- Dijo Seth con preocupación de que les hubiera pasado algo a sus amigos vampiros.

-El doctor colmillos y su mujer van a tener un hijo biológico-

**Bueno, puede, solo puede haber una posibilidad de que hoy más tarde suba un capítulo, ya que en el día de ayer no tuve el tiempo para publicarlo. Okay, besos. XOXO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

**P.O.V de Esme**

Cuando llegamos al cine, no nos decidíamos que película íbamos a ver entonces decidimos una de drama, era muy buena, en un momento mientras miraba la película, sentí como mi bebé se movía, ese acto me hizo sonreír y apoye mi mano derecha; ya que con la izquierda la tenía enlazada con la mano de Carlisle; apoye mi mano en el pequeño bulto, era increíble, todavía no lo podía creer, era un milagro.

Una hora más tarde término la película y estábamos caminando hacia donde se encontraba el auto, pasamos por un callejón y escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba, ambos paramos y miramos en el interior de este, allí estaba.

**P.O.V de Jacob**

-Un hijo biológico?-

-Cómo es posible?-

-No era que ellos no podían?-

-Van a dejar que nazca? Puede ser un peligro-

Cuestionaron todos excepto Seth y Hayley.

-No sé cómo hicieron para que una mujer vampiro pueda quedar embarazada, pero una vez que nazca puede ser peligroso para los humanos - Informe.

-Hay que matarlo- Propuso Leah.

-Y sí no es así?- Pregunto Seth- Sí no es peligroso para los humanos? Todos pensamos lo mismo de Ness en un principio pero aun así dejamos que nazca y al final no era lo que creíamos- Rememoró.

-Esto es diferente a Ness, esta cosa será vampiro completamente- Puntualicé.

-Pero aún no sabemos que es y que puede hacer-

-Seth, sé que sos muy amigo de ellos, pero ahora hay un peligro para los humanos y nosotros tenemos que protegerlos-

Seth se limitó a agachar la cabeza, igual que Hayley, los demás solo asintieron.

Ahora solo tenemos que actuar.

**P.O.V de Esme**

Instintivamente protegí mi vientre, Carlisle se puso enfrente de mí para protegernos.

-Tranquilos no les haré daño- Dijo una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y le hincaste tus colmillos a mi mujer-

-Esta vez solo vengo a explicarles todo-

-Qué quieres explicar?- Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad, seguía sin interpretar el porque me había mordido.

-Del porque te mordí- Afirmó- Primero que nada, me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Elayne, y mi don es poder embarazar a las personas que no pueden pero solo puedo embarazarla mordiéndola, de esa forma activa las hormonas para crear el ovulo.

-Entonces tú hiciste que Es se quedará embarazada- Dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-Lo que no tiene sentido, verdad?-

-No, lo tiene, me quitaste todas mis dudas- Le dije sonriéndole- Y te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho-

-Es bueno que lo apruebes, muchos de los que mordí, me atacaron y muchos me llevaron a los Volturis-

-Ellos que te hicieron?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-A los Volturis les mentí del porque los había mordido y a los otros solo tuvieron a sus hijos, los cuales se lo dieron a los Volturis o a un clan francés-

-Por qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-No lo sé, creo que ellos no quería un hijo, pero tengan cuidado me enteré que están creando un ejército de los hijos de los vampiros- Dijo con tristeza.

-Nosotros no se lo daremos a nadie, y haremos lo que podamos para que no esté en un ejército- Aseguró Carlisle.

-Me alegro que vaya a estar con ustedes, si no se pondría violento, y con respecto al ejército, es imposible asegurarse, ellos los raptan y los encierran en una especie de celda-

-Por qué los quieren a ellos?- Le pregunte sin entender porque tal cosa a niños.

-Se dice que son buenos en pelea, más si no crecen sin sus padres, se vuelven violentos y sádicos- Dijo caminando hacia nosotros- También dicen y sé que tienen dones que son útiles para una guerra- Se detuvo enfrente de nosotros y puse ver su cabello pelirrojo.

Carlisle y yo estábamos en un total silencio, era difícil ingerir que niños sean quitados de los brazos de sus padres para luchar con enemigos de otra persona. Elayne nos miró y cuando vio que no lo podíamos creer.

-Lo sé, es algo extraño y raro de que pase, aunque ya todos los vampiros se han enterado del hecho que hijos vampiros que luchan; yo les recomiendo que lo pongan a salvo y que le den una buena educación- Dijo dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria en donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-Gracias por tu consejo, lo seguiremos- Le agradeció y aseguró Carlisle.

-No hay de qué, solo quiero lo mejor para ellos-Dijo Elayne sonriendo- Oh! Antes que se me olvide, puede nacer e meses, puede que unos días más; ellos crecen mucho menos que los híbridos, ya que su cuerpo tarda pero igual crecen de manera impresionante- Nos dijo mirando mi vientre- Fue un gusto- y con ello se fue.

Carlisle y yo, nos miramos y supe que teníamos que cuidarlo mucho.

**Bueno, a partir de este, solo falta 5 capítulos más y termina, espero que les vaya gustando.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Después de encontrarnos con Elayne y que nos cuente todo, empecé a preocuparme por la vida de mi hijo. Elayne nos había dicho que teníamos que irnos a algún lugar en el que pueda estar a salvo y donde pudiéramos darle una buena educación, yo ya tenía una idea de donde podríamos ir.

Nos fuimos a nuestro hogar; Alice nos estaba esperando; aparque el auto en la entrada y nos bajamos de este.

-Es una buena idea, Carlisle, estará bien por algunos años- Ello me hizo sentir alivio- Pero hay que irnos ahora- Continuo Alice.

-Por qué? Pasa algo?- Le pregunte preocupado por que pudiera pasar.

-La manada de Jacob va a atacarnos mañana, tenemos que irnos ya- Dijo cuándo entrabamos, fuimos al comedor; en donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Bueno, vamos a irnos esta noche- Les aseguré- Vayan a hacer sus maletas- Los seis se levantaron y corrieron a sus habitaciones.

-A donde tenéis pensando ir?- Me pregunto Esme, esperando expectante mi repuesta.

-El único lugar en donde estaremos seguro de todo-

-Ya me doy una idea- Dijo sonriendo- Voy a hacer el equipaje, tú podrías llamar a tu trabajo- Ella fue escaleras arriba hacia nuestra habitación.

Me había olvidado por completo mi trabajo, llamé diciendo que renunciaba, fui a la habitación para ayudar a Es, no quería que estuviera sola; últimamente estaba muy sobreprotector hacia ella, pero seguro que por la situación era normal. La encontré poniendo ropa en las maletas, ella me miro y me sonrió. Empecé a ayudarla, en un momento ella se quedó quieta y ello me hizo preocuparme.

-Pasa algo? Qué es?- Le pregunte pero ella solo me tomo mi mano y la colocó en su vientre y lo sentí; sentí como se movía, es asombroso, me arrodille enfrente a Es y coloque ambas manos en su vientre, sonreí mientras se movía, y lo bese, me puse de pie y bese a mi hermosa esposa, ella me respondió automáticamente hasta que nos alejamos por un ruido en la puerta, era Alice.

-Perdonen la interrupción, pero ya estamos listos- Le sonreí.

-Bien, ya bajamos, gracias, Alice-

Ella sonrió y se fue, mi vista fue a Es, quien me miro y sonrió, fue a buscar lo que quedaba de ropa y lo introdujo a la maleta, yo lo cerré el cierre y tome ambas maletas, bajamos para encontrarnos con el resto de la familia, note que Edward tenía a Ness, a lo cual estaba dormida, salimos y nos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, pedimos los boletos para Brasil, Río de Janeiro; el avión salía en 30 minutos, fuimos y nos sentamos a esperar.

-Todo por la cosa- Susurro Emmett.

-Hubiese sido más útil que se lo saque- También susurró Jasper.

-Sí les molesta tanto quédense- Dijo Edward en el mismo tono pero con enojo.

-Oh, Edward, el defendedor de las personas; es raro con Bella estabas absolutamente en desacuerdo se ve que no te importa la vida de nuestra madre- Le respondió Emmett.

-Sí me importa solo sé que no va a haber peligro alguno-

-Ah, sí, claro eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero sí no es lo que creen?- Cuestiono Emmett.

-A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto Rosalie.

-Ponte a pensar, sí nace bien y Esme está bien, qué pasa con los Volturis?-

-Eso no será una preocupación, los Volturis saben de la existencia de los hijos de vampiros; debo decir que la que provoco esto, se escabulle bastante bien- Dijo Alice- Lo único que sufriremos, es sí la raptan para que sea parte del ejército- Dijo pérdida en el futuro.

-Ejército?- Preguntaron Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, están formando dos tipos de ejércitos, ambos están en contra mutuamente- Respondió Edward.

Luego del comentario de Edward, escuchamos el llamado para Brasil, hicimos la fila, le entregamos el boleto a la azafata y subimos al avión.

Emmett y Jasper volvieron a sus quejas, y con ello volvieron a pelear entre sí; entre susurros; esto iba a ser un viaje largo, le tome la mano a Esme y ella me miro triste, me incline a su oído.

-No te preocupes, todo va a arreglarse, solo hay que darle tiempo- Le dije susurrando.

-**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

Bajamos del avión y fuimos al muelle en donde subimos a un bote a motor, nos dirigimos a la Isla Esme; la que le regale a Esme. Al llegar a la playa, bajamos y tomamos el equipaje, nos dirigimos a la enorme casa, entramos y todo estaba igual como la última vez que venimos. Todos nos fuimos acomodando en las habitaciones. Mientras guardaba la ropa, escuche que los chicos se estaban peleando nuevamente, vi que Esme se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar, la tome y la lleve al bosque para que no escuche más esa discusión; paseamos, cazamos y llegamos a la otra playa, caminamos alrededor de está, hasta que llegamos a la casa, desde afuera se escuchó que seguían peleándose. Esto iba para mal a peor.

**Bueno, acá otro capítulo, como se darán cuenta todo va mal pero bue. Acá en mi país es mediodía y no pude esperar a publicarlo, hasta que me di cuenta que le último capítulo lo subiré en navidad, que justo. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, ello me ayuda a motivarme y a seguir publicando.**

**Les aseguro que por ahora seguiré publicando, de eso no se preocupen ;)**

**Bueno, besos y disfruten del fin de semana, sigan pendientes de esta historia, ya todo se arreglara x)**

**XOXO, Cami **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

**P.O.V de Jacob**

Con la manada nos pusimos de acuerdo de ir en esta noche a enfrentar a esas sanguijuelas; seguía sin entender porque no hacían nada al respecto, tenían que ponerle fin al bicho que podría fin a la vida de muchos humanos.

-Estamos listos- Me informo Leah.

La mire y le asentí. No creo que Nessi se ponga feliz al respecto ya que ella en un principio estaba contenta, pero tenía que saber que era un peligro tener el bicho sanguijuela.

Todos salimos de la casa y nos convertimos en lobos, corrimos hasta la casa de los Cullen, pensamos que nos esperaban por la duende que veía el futuro, pero al llegar no estaban ni había luces en esa mansión; nos miramos entre nosotros. Fui atrás de un árbol para convertirme en un humano y vestirme, me dirigí a la puerta, entre a la casa; no había nadie, se habían ido, se habían ido con Nessi. Ese hecho me hizo enojar y gritar.

-**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que venimos a la Isla Esme, nos adaptamos enseguida, los chicos actuaban de que tenían clases domésticas, yo trabajaba en el hospital de Río, era algo difícil ya que todos los días había sol, por lo que me dirigía a Río temprano cuando el sol alumbraba tenue.

Esme se quedaba al cuidado de Bella, Alice y Edward, muchas veces también cooperaba Rosalie al respecto, ya que estaba firme la disputa con Emmett y Jasper; pero aún no había algo que indicará que se lo sacará; por cierto, Esme estaba en una gestación de 4 meses, era como Elayne había predicho, tiene el doble de crecimiento que un humano y mucho menos que los híbridos, por otra parte, el embarazo iba bien; no había problema alguno; Esme no tenía ninguna molestia, todo va como corresponde.

Mis cálculos daban que en dos meses y medio iba a dar a luz, y por ello estaba…

-En qué piensas?- Me pregunto el amor de mi vida mientras yo me cambiaba; ella estaba en la cama.

-En lo nervioso y ansioso que estoy por que nazca- Le dije acercándome a la cama y sentándome a su lado- Tú no?- Le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su pequeño bulto.

-Sí, quiero saber que será y como será- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo, le sonreí- Tú por qué estas nervioso y ansioso?-

-Nervioso, por la hora que estés en parto y porque todo salga correctamente, como también lo que pase luego-

No sabía cómo podría pasar mi nerviosismo de ello, pero estaba un poco más aliviado porque Alice me había informado que nada malo iba a pasar y luego Edward me lo reafirmó; confiaba en ellos demasiado, así que esperaba que sea totalmente confirmado.

-Todo saldrá bien, Alice lo confirmo igual que Edward, no hay que tener nervios ni menos luego, sabremos qué haremos- Dijo Esme sentándose y dándome un beso- Por una vez deja de preocuparte, sí algo sale mal con él- Dijo tocando y viendo su vientre, libero un suspiro triste- Me ayudarás, verdad?-

-Claro, cariño, ambos nos ayudaremos, aunque espero que no pase-

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarme, debo admitir que estaba muy cariñosa, protectora y sollozaba todo el tiempo, pero es obvio que es por el embarazo.

-Y sí me pasa algo malo a mí―

-Esme, haré lo imposible para que no te pase nada malo- Dije sin que ella terminará de hablar.

-Sí me pasa algo malo a mí y no logras hacer nada…- Fui a decir algo pero ella puso su mano en mi boca- Sí no lo logras, prométeme que lo cuidarás- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No dejaré, ni permitiré que pas―

-Lo prometes?- Me pregunto cortándome.

-Te prometo que lo protegeré, criaré, amaré y educaré si algo llega a sucederte- Ella sonrió- También prometo no dejar que te suceda algo, que ambos estén ilesos, y sé que pasará y tú podrás- Ella sonrió mucho más.

-No te conformas, verdad?- Negué con la cabeza- Te pedí otra cosa-

-Y te lo di, pero también te prometí otra cosa. Y sabes que cumplo cuando prometo-

-Lo sé, hasta cuando no te gusta-

-Hasta cuando duela- Le dije pensando si le pasará algo terrible y que no estuviera a mi lado.

-Tú lo dijiste no pasará nada, solo quería asegurarme qu―

La bese antes que siguiera. La amo con mi alma a esta mujer que me hacía sufrir.

**Okay! Bien romántica es este capítulo y bien corto, pero es para relleno igual espero que les guste.**

**Antes que se me pase de largo, hice un mal cálculo con el total de capítulos, así lo que antes era 12 ahora son 15, lo sé no es mucha diferencia pero créanme que la hay, así que este fic terminará en… el 27 de diciembre, genial! Y en Navidad o sea en 24 y el 25 subo igual, no sé cómo haré pero los subiré.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

**P.O.V de Esme**

Cada vez que mi pequeño milagro crecía o se movía me hacía sonreír, y cuando pensada como sería, con sus hermoso cabello rubio; como su padre; con rizos; como los míos; la inteligencia que tendría, su compasión y amor que seguro tendría, la sonrisa, la risa, la amabilidad, el coraje; esos pensamientos me hacían sonreír mucho más.

Era el milagro más apreciado que tengo y sé que Carlisle piensa lo mismo porque ya estaba más que ansioso y se notaba, y pensar que hace dos semanas estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar en y luego del parto, pero sí Alice y Edward estaban tan tranquilos al respecto, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Oh! Si hay algo de qué preocuparse, tres cosas para ser específica, una; que los niños se peleen el cuádruple cuando nazca el bebé, dos; lo que pase con los clan que crean un ejército para matarse mutuamente, y por último y mucho más importante; que nombre le pondremos.

Siempre que Carlisle y yo queremos acordar que nombre le pondremos, Jasper o Emmett empiezan a decirnos que era innecesario o inútil o que seguro no llegaría a tener un nombre que yo no pueda nombrar, y que si es una niña, Carlisle le pondrá un nombre que sea combinación con el mío.

Esto me destruía por dentro que corría a la habitación que compartía con mi esposo, y comenzaba a sollozar. Carlisle estaba cansado con lo que decía Emmett y Jasper, cómo también las discusiones que se armaba, por lo cual él se ponía a discutir con ambos y los enviaba a cazar; como para que se alejen; así yo me tranquilizaba, él me abrazaba para tranquilizarme y luego nos olvidábamos de elegir nombres; aún que seamos vampiros; pero al haber mucho problemas era imposible.

En ese momento cuando estaba sentada en una butaca de la cocina, entra la persona que amo demasiado.

-En qué estabas pensando que no me prestaste atención cuando te salude-

-Oh, perdón, amor- Me acercó a él y lo besó- Estaba preocupada-

-Se puede saber de qué?- Cuando fui a responder- Tiene que ver con Jasper y Emmett? O los demás?-

-No, es sobre el bebé-

-Te está haciendo daño? O le pasa algo a él?-

-No, para nada, solo que estoy preocupada de que aún no tenga un nombre-

Él suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, es eso, bueno ya que ninguno de los chicos puede interrumpir podemos decidir ahora, te parece?-

-Sí, claro- Respondí emocionada.

Al fin mi bebé tendría un nombre, más cuando solo me falta dos meses.

Nos fuimos a sentar al sofá del living y Carlisle me tomo de la mano.

-Bueno, qué nombre te gusta?-

Me quede pensando, no tenía ninguno en mente.

-No se me ocurre alguno-

-Jumm, esto será difícil-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuvimos debatiendo por horas y tuvimos que buscar por internet, cómo también pensar en algunos. Para niño nos encantó y gusto: Ethan, Blake, Wayne y Kyle, el que nos gustó más es Ethan; significa fuerte y firme; y el otro es Kyle; significa hermoso.

Para niña nos gustó: Joyce, Clementine, Sheena y Heaven, el que más nos gustó es Joyce; significa alegría; y otro que nos gustó muchísimo es Heaven; significa paraíso.

Tuvimos que discutir un nombre de cada uno, como primer nombre, ya que era más importante. Elegimos Kyle porque sabíamos que iba a ser hermoso; como todo vampiro; y el de niña, Heaven, porque era un paraíso.

-Misión cumplida- Dije contenta.

-Sí, ya tenemos nombres ahora a esperar- Dijo envolviéndome con su brazo, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Escuchamos como los chicos entraban, y estaban peleándose.

-Eres un idiota, Emmett- Dijo Edward deteniéndose en el lobby.

-Por qué? Porque digo la verdad y te molesta por qué la digo?- Le contesto Emmett.

-No, porque no es la verdad, sí tuvieras la capacidad de escucharme no pasaría esto- Defendió Edward.

-Tú eres el que no escucha- Replicó Emmett.

-Emmett, ya cállate!-

Me sorprendí por ello.

**Hooola, bueno acá les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, es algo corto pero bue.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

-Emmett, ya cállate-

Me sorprendí por ello. Era la voz de Rosalie; desde que llegamos aquí no dijo nada sobre y del tema.

-Eres más que un imbécil, no te das cuenta que si ellos dicen que no va a ser un peligro, no lo va a ver-

Hubo una pausa, Carlisle y yo nos miramos, deseando que esto parara.

-Yo no lo creo, todo puede pasar- Dijo Jasper.

-Yo he tratado de ver otra alternativa pero solo veo lo mismo- Aseguro Alice.

-No confió en el futuro, ni de eso- Dijo Emmett.

Supuse que "eso" era mi bebé, Carlisle debió pensar lo mismo que me abrazo y colocó su mano derecha en mi bulto, yo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Yo tampoco confió en esto- Dijo Jasper- No le veo sentido confiar en un futuro que no es definido-

-Sí, es definido, para ustedes no es definido- Reclamo Bella- Acaba de decir que aunque trate de ver un futuro alternativo siempre termina en el mismo resultado-

-Y ustedes no ven el peligro- Dijo Jasper en el mismo tono que Bella.

-Qué peligro? No hay ningún peligro-

-Y si lo hay?- Replico Emmett.

-Y sí no lo hay?- Le cuestionó Edward- Confía en nosotros-

-Confió en ustedes pero no a es―

-El bebé- Replicó Rosalie.

Rosalie aclaró lo que suponían; "eso" era mi bebé; Carlisle se levantó y fue a la planta baja.

-Si van a seguir peleando háganlo afuera- Les dijo Carlisle, con seriedad.

-No es necesario, ya terminamos- Dijo Edward.

-Eso es lo que piensas- Dijo Jasper.

-Jasper, creo que es innecesario- Lo detuvo Alice.

-No, es necesario- Declaro Emmett.

-No hay que pelear, ni menos ahora- Dijo Edward muy sabiamente.

-Sos un cobarde y un marica- Dijo Emmett encaminándose en donde creo que estaba Edward.

Se escuchó como se rompían las cosas, me levente y baje, todos estaban peleándose físicamente, Carlisle trataba de separarlos.

-Oigan!- Grite y todos pararon de pelearse- Van a pelear y a romper las cosas váyanse afuera, estoy harta que peleen constantemente, ahora en adelante no quiero escuchar ninguna discusión, ni ninguna queja de mi decisión- Al decir ello mire a Emmett y a Jasper, que bajaron la cabeza- Limpien esto- Termine subiendo, estaba harta de esa situación y quería que terminará.

Escuche que Carlisle me seguía, me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Fui muy dura?- Le pregunte.

-No, fue suficiente para que pararan y se pongan a limpiar el desastre que hicieron- Me abrazo y me beso la sien- Debes pasarme el secreto- Dijo riendo.

-Tú también lo hace bien, creo que reaccionaron así porque no pasaron que iba a decir algo al respecto-

-Puede ser, capaz que fue muy sorpresivo que estando embarazada les hubieses regañado y no pensaron que sigues siendo su madre- Lo mire y le sonreí, escuche un ruido y vimos que era Alice.

-Son hermosos los nombres que eligieron- Dijo sonriendo tanto que parecía al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas; ambos también sonreímos.

-Nunca nos dijiste lo que viste- Dijo Carlisle.

-No es nada, solo vi que admiraban a un bebé- Dijo yéndose nuevamente a la planta baja. Carlisle dirigió su vista a mí y sonreímos. No podíamos estar más felices.

**Bueno, realmente no me esperé que iba a ser tan corto xp Realmente lo siento por ello, pero espero que lo disfruten de todos modos.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Esme interrumpió la pelea de los chicos; para ser sincero no había cambiado mucho, continuaban peleándose pero no muy frecuente.

Esme le faltaba un mes y tendría a nuestro hijo/a; sabía que con respecto a ello Alice escondía algo, lo había notado cuando nos dijo que los nombres que habíamos elegido eran hermosos, ella sonrió muy misteriosamente.

Escuche un golpe que provenía de la puerta de mi despacho; hablando del rey de Roma.

-Pasa, Alice-

-¡Hola, Carlisle!-

-Hola, Alice, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Creo del porque vine es para ayudarte a ti- Dijo pensante.

-¿Porque a ayudarme a mí?-

-Sé que estás preocupado por la situación de nosotros-

-Pues me gustaría que pasará definitivamente-

-Lo sé, con Edward acordamos de pelearnos sólo cuando estamos de caza con ellos y―

-No quiero que peleen ni afuera ni adentro de la casa- Dije definitivamente.

-Carlisle, sólo le contestaremos sí ellos hablan del tema, te prometo que no será grave-

-¿Por qué será que les gusta pelearse entre sí?-

-En realidad no nos gusta, es para que abran los ojos y crean en lo que veo-

-Entiendo- Di por último, sabía que ellos no querían pelear con Jazz y Emm; era cansador oírlo, y sabía que ellos estaban cansados de discutir.

-¡Okay! Voy a la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas- Salió del despacho y escuche como se alejaba en el bote.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la planta baja donde estaban los demás, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la esquina a mi izquierda, Rosalie y Ness estaban en el sofá pintándose las uñas, Edward estaba ejecutando una sonata en el piano, Esme y Bella estaban en el otro sofá. Me dirigí al sofá individual que estaba a la esquina; a lado de la bibloteca.

**P.O.V de Emmett**

Vi como Carlisle se sentaba y se ponía a leer y como Esme hablaba con Bella, esto era una porquería, Esme peligraba su vida y nadie le importaba.

-Esto es― Me cortó en ring del teléfono. Atendí y era Alice.

-Ni pienses decir eso, o voy y te rompo tu estúpida y hueca cabeza-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le dije sintiendo los ojos de todos en mí.

-Tú sabes- Dijo Alice cortando la llamada.

Deje el teléfono a un costado y mire a lo que era mi familia.

-Alice tiene razón, Emmett, no lo digas- Dijo Edward.

-Es la cruda verdad, esto es una―

-Emmett, por favor no sigas, esto es sumamente cansador- Dijo Edward cortándome.

-Entonces no te metas-

-Cómo quieres qué no me meta? Estás siempre acotando algo-

-Es qué ustedes―

-Si entiendo, entiendo y comprendo pero es innecesario cuándo llegué- Dijo Edward cortando a Jasper.

-Sólo cállense por dos meses, pueden hacerlo?- Propuso Bella.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Dije

Tenían razón era cansador pero se acortaba los días para detener esto.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada para detenerlo- Dijo Edward leyendo mi pensamiento.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, ¿qué tenía algo en la cara?

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, es qué es raro que te rindas tan rápido- Dijo Rose.

-No me rendí, sólo me callo y me reservó lo que pienso-

-Eso es más extraño- Dijo Bella.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluso Ness.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil- Dijo Edward- Tú, Jasper, ¿te resistirás?-

-Ya me he resistido, pero puedo intentarlo- Dijo Jasper bastante serio, ¿cómo lo hacía?

-Genial, eso es bueno y suficiente para mí- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Igual para mí- Agregó Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, eso las hizo reírse.

Vi a Esme y Carlisle, ambos sonreían, y por primera vez vi algo nuevo en ellos; sabía que era alegría.

Después de un largo rato volvieron a lo suyo, vi el abultado vientre de Esme, era algo extraño y al mismo tiempo felicidad por mis padres, pero igual no me agradaba la idea.

**Bueno! FELIZ NOCHE BUENA! Espero que la pasen re lindo en este día, qué tengan muchos regalitos x)**

**Okay, sé que son cortos pero por ahora serán así, pero al menos se puede leer. Gracias por los comentarios son una inspiración para seguir adelante. mary mustang cullen, realmente por ahora dan bronca jaja, no he pensado en gemelos así que... Con respecto de Elayne y del ejército es raro pero tengo pensado en algo para ello. EsmeraldCullen02, gracias, solo me he inspirado en esas historias pero mi historia va para otro camino, no quiero hacer plagio ni tener problemas; gracias por tu consejo, lo que menos hago es enojarme, como he dicho en los primeros capítulos, si no se entiende me tienen que avisar así yo lo arreglo y lo tengo en cuenta, realmente yo soy de escribir con todas las reglas de gramática pero en esto quería ser más vaga jajaja, oh! Sobre la manada de Jacob, mucho más adelante, primero quiero ir resolviendo algunos temas de los Cullen, para que ustedes entiendan. Casi me olvido, claro que puedes colocar mi historia a tu comunidad, no hay problema, eso me haría super feliz x)**

**Gracias brisher y claudiacarolinaz por sus comentarios, ustedes me re inspiraron a seguir adelante.**

**Disfruten! Besos. XOXO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

**P.O.V de Alice**

Sabía que Emmett y Jasper iban a acceder a la tranquilidad y sabía que era permanente; al fin Carlisle y Esme iban a estar aliviados, y para aprovechar lo que queda del embaraza.

Estaba haciendo las compras para el bebé, la ropita de bebé es muy hermosa y graciosa; era una miniatura. Compre docenas de cosas, ya era hora de volver; paré en seco cuando empecé a tener una visión.

_"Una chica de pelo color miel rizado y ojos grises. Cerro los ojos y dijo en un susurro:-Nubes, viento, brisa, lluvia, truenos, centellas, sólo déjate llevar, líbrate y tómalo. Luego de unos segundos apareció una tormenta, miré a la chica que abrió los ojos, me sonrió"._

Hay término la visión, no entendí que significaba, ni sabía quién era esa chica, pero se veía que era importante. No le di mucha importancia ya que no era un peligro.

Fui al muelle, embarque el bote y fui a la isla.

**P.O.V de Esme**

Me sorprendió que Emmett accediera a que haya un momento de paz y armonía, pero ello me dio tranquilidad y alivio.

Alice llego y dejo todas las bolsas en donde pensaba hacer la habitación de mi bebé; nos advirtió que no podíamos ver nada. Ella sabía cómo iba a ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya de noche, Edward, Bella y Ness fueron al cine, Jasper y Alice se fueron de caza, Emmett y Rosalie jugaban al, creo, Mortal Kombak. Yo me encontraba con el hombre más hermoso que haya visto y era mi esposo; estábamos viendo una película, hasta que escuchamos un sonido raro, apareció Alice y Jasper, mojados por la lluvia.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunte enseguida.

-Eeeehhh…- Dijo Alice nerviosa- Tuve una visión-

-¿Qué viste?- Dijo Carlisle.

-Vi que; además de que naciera- Viendo a mi bulto- Vendrán la manada de Jacob, no sé cómo llegaron a saber que estábamos aquí-

-Bueno, dejaremos que pase y hablaremos con ellos- Dijo con tranquilidad Carlisle.

Esto me inquietaba, me daba miedo que lo mataran, miré al pequeño que se estaba formando dentro de mí.

-Sí, creo que es mejor- Dijo Jasper- Ellos deben pensar que somos unos cobardes-

-Tendremos que prepararnos por sí atacan- Dijo Emmett entrando a la sala junto con Rosalie.

-No pelearemos- Carlisle dijo con determinación.

-Lo sé, pero ellos querrán atacarnos y matar a Esme junto con…él-

Levanté una ceja por cómo se dirigía a mi bebé.

-En ese punto, tienes razón- Dijo Carlisle con seriedad.

-Bien, ya sabemos que hacer- Dijo Rosalie.

Los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Carlisle me miró y supe que estaba preocupado.

-Espero que Jacob entienda-

-Lo hará sólo hay que hacerle creer que no lastimará a nadie y que podemos educarlo- Le dije para tranquilizarlo. Él asintió.

-Tienes razón-

Nos acurrucamos y seguimos viendo la película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después, llego Edward, Bella y Ness, le contamos lo sucedido y estuvimos de acuerdo de qué actuemos de esa manera.

Luego Carlisle y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos acurrucamos.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- Le pregunte.

-No lo sé, mientras que sea sano-

-Eso es verdad-

-¿Tú?-

-No lo sé, ambas cosas sería lindo tener-

Él bajo la vista, nos miramos y sonreímos. Esperaba con ansias a que nazca, falta tan poco.

-Te amo mucho- Le dije con sinceridad, Carlisle sonrió.

-Yo a ti- Dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla y acariciarme con su pulgar, luego de un rato me atrajo a él y me beso, sus besos era lo más hermoso, era totalmente tibio. Como amaba a ese hombre, sin él no viviría.

Nos separamos y sentí cómo mi pequeño se movía, automáticamente le agarre la mano a Carlisle para que lo sintiera; ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar. Esto es único y no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Bueno, ya se acerca el final, ya todo se va arreglando yay! Tuve que pensar en el final de este ya que lo tenía incompleto y además era demasiado corto, así que espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Bueno, que tengan una muy buena navidad, no sé cómo la festejaran ustedes, pero en mi país al ser muy familiares, así que sí viven en mí mismo país o son de la misma forma, pásenlo lindo con su familia y que les vaya super bien.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

**P.O.V de Alice**

A Esme le falta horas para que empiece a entrar a trabajo de parto, estoy re contenta; iba a tener una hermanita para vestirla como quiera.

Con Bella y Rose estuvimos haciendo la habitación para el bebé, ya que Esme casi empezaba y Rose la detuvo diciéndole que nosotras lo íbamos hacer porque teníamos una sorpresa, en gran parte era verdad.

Hoy estábamos colocando los muebles, los muñecos, yo coloque la ropa mientras que ellas adornaban el lugar. Ya habíamos terminado, nos alejamos para admirar el trabajo que habíamos hecho. Era hermoso y tal como lo había visto.

La cuna multifunción estaba en la esquina de la derecha en posición de 180°, para vestirlo a su costado; casi a la mitad de la habitación, en la pared de la derecha estaba un gran ropero blanco en donde se encontraba la ropa, al costado de ello estaba el baño. A lado derecho de la puerta estaban los peluches, del otro costado estaban los estantes con libros para niños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cobalto claro con detalles en gris. La ventana que estaba en frente nuestro, daba al bosque; su cortina era beige.

Las tres festejamos por lo hermoso que había quedado; fue en eso que escuchamos un ruido en la planta baja, bajamos corriendo y vimos que Esme estaba en labor de parto, en eso tuve una visión.

"_Esme estaba teniendo al bebé cuando Jacob y su manada vinieron. Yo, Jasper, Emmett, Bella y Edward salimos para hablar pero los lobos nos atacaron, empezamos a pelear; nos superan en número; a lo lejos se escucha un bebé llorando y en pocos segundo calla, Jacob casi entra en la casa pero Rosalie lo detiene". _

Wow, esto era serio, ellos vienen a matar.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?- Me pregunto Bella.

-Vienen la manada de Jacob, pero vienen a matarnos-

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Carlisle, sosteniendo a Esme para llevarla a su habitación. Asentí.

-Rose estará contigo, nosotros nos encargaremos- Le dije.

-Bien, en cuanto pueda hablaré yo con ellos-

-No te preocupes-

Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie se dirigieron escalera arriba. Bella me miró.

-Dime que esto terminará bien-

-No lo sé, lo siento-

-Ok, preparémonos-

-Jazz, Emm, Ed, necesitamos su ayuda- Grité, ellos en segundos estaban a lado nuestro, tome la mano de Jazz y salimos por la puerta principal para enfrentarnos con los lobos, en eso llegan en un barco.

-¿Dónde está?- Dijo Jacob saliendo del barco.

-Jacob, hablemos- Propuso Bella.

-No, hasta que eso muera- Dijo Leah con frialdad.

-Eso no pasará- Dijo Edward.

-No dejaremos que entres- Determinó Emmett.

En eso se convirtieron en lobos y corrieron hacia nosotros; nosotros nos abalanzamos a ellos y comenzamos a pelear, cómo había visto en mi visión; eran por uno más que nosotros y lo complicaba, luego de un minuto luchando se escuchó un bebé llorar, que cómo mi visión, dejo de llorar en segundos. Jacob fue hacia la puerta principal pero Rose no lo permitió, seguimos luchando hasta que un vocecita.

-¡Basta, Jake!- Todos miramos a dónde provenía esa voz; era mi sobrina Ness.

-Ness, estoy protegiendo a la humanidad de eso- Dijo Jacob, ya convertido en humano **(A/N: obvio que vestido x).**

-No es "eso", es un bebé y es mi tío, no hará daño, te lo prometo, yo lo controlaré pero no lo mates- Dijo Ness llorando. Jacob camino a ella, pero en eso salió Carlisle, y Ness corrió a él y lo abrazó.

-Oye, ¿por qué lloras?- Le pregunto Carlisle sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Jake quiere matar al bebé- Le dijo pasando su puño en sus ojos.

-Jacob, no hay peligro alguno, podemos criarla y hacerle entender que los humanos son amigos, además ella se alimenta de sangre animal-

-Jacob- Dijo Seth poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jacob, él y su novia se había convertido en humanos- Yo no veo algún peligro-

Jacob lo miró y asintió. Todos volvimos a respirar.

**P.O.V de Esme**

Era hermosa, una hermosa niña rubia de unos ojos impresionantes; eran de color gris. Cuando Carlisle la sostuvo lo primero que dijo fue "Heaven" y supe que era ella, nuestra luz.

Ella en este momento dormía en mis brazos, era una bella durmiente, no podía ser más feliz.

**Ya nació y todo se tranquilizó, yay! Mañana será el último capítulo **

**Disfruten este capítulo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo ;)**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

**P.O.V de Alice**

Entramos a la habitación en donde esta Esme, sentada en la cama con una cosita chiquita en sus brazos, nos acercamos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Bella.

-Bien- Respondió Esme sonriendo y le paso la cosita chiquitita.

-Aww, que hermosura- Dijo Bella- ¿Cómo se llamará?-

-Heaven Joyce Cullen- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme y besándola.

-Bonito nombre- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Bella le paso la beba a Rose.

-Sí que es una hermosura-

-Espero que no te pongas en contra con ella porque están en una misma altura- Dijo Bella.

-Con ella no, le daré consejos.

-Quiero ver- Dijo Ness saltando para llegar a verla. Rose se agacho y se la mostró, Ness sonrió, Rose se volvió a levantar y me la pasó a mí.

Wow, era una gran combinación de Carlisle y Esme; era preciosa como había dicho; cabello rubio, cara en forma de corazón, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta. En eso siento a alguien atrás y era Jazz, la miró y tuve una visión.

_"-Queremos disculparnos con vosotros por nuestra manera de haber expresado con vuestro hijo- Dijo Jasper, con Emmett a su lado, con las cabezas gachas. Carlisle se levantó y los abrazo a ambos._

_-Entiendo… Yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera-"_

Sonreí al tener esa visión. Cuando me di cuenta Heaven está viéndome, lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos grises, ello me hizo acordar de la visión de la chica de cabello color miel y rizado, ¿Será ella?

-¿Pasa algo, Alice?- Me pregunto Rosalie viendo que yo estaba sorprendida.

-Creo… Creo que… Tuve una visión de ella pero siendo adulta-

-¿Tuviste una visión en donde era adulta?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿Ella?- Dijo Jasper confundido.

-¿Qué viste?- Dijo Esme preocupándose.

-Ella se…tira de un…precipicio- Dije disminuyendo la voz y viendo a Carlisle y Esme, tenían terror en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que se suicida?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-No lo sé, tuve dos visiones con una chica parecida a ella- Dije mirando a la bebé que mi miraba confundida, vaya era inteligente sabía que estaba hablando de ella- En una, ella estaba diciendo algo cómo "Nueves, viento, brisa, lluvia, truenos, centellas, sólo déjate llevar, líbrate y tómalo", luego apareció una tormenta, en otra, ella está de espalda; dando hacia el mar; se da vuelta, sonríe, mira al cielo y se tira por el precipicio-

Carlisle y Esme se miraron.

-Puede cambiar- Dije, ellos asintieron.

Le di la bebé a Edward.

Hablamos por un rato sobre el tema de Jacob, sobre Heaven, sobre qué haremos mucho más adelante.

-Carlisle, Esme, queremos hablar con ustedes- Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno- Dijeron ambos.

Nos miramos y nos fuimos a la sala a ver una película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de media hora bajaron Jazz y Emm, me levante y corrí hacia Jazz, besándolo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Le dije, él me sonrió y me devolvió el beso.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Jasper y Emmett se disculparon de sus acciones, pensé que iban a hacer otro disturbio pero no lo fue.

Me quedé con Esme y Heaven; la última había caído en los brazos de Morfeo; me senté junto a Esme, la bese y nos acurrucamos con Heaven en el pecho de Es.

Ahora la familia estaba más que completa pero habrá que enfrentar a algunos problemas, aún así estaremos juntos por siempre.

_**Continuará?**_

**Bueno, este es el final **** fue muy corto pero lo disfrute demasiado. Tengo una secuela que la estoy completando, pero lo dejo en sus manos si lo subo o no, ustedes decidirán. Es mucho más larga, es más de drama con pizcas de humor, obvio que un conflicto va a tener eso nunca lo dejo atrás. Bueno, lo que básicamente se va a tratar es obvio, Carlisle, Esme y Heaven, pero igual, como ya dije, está en sus manos. Dejen en los comentarios si sigo o lo dejo hasta ahí.**

**Okay, ya dicho ello, espero que les guste este final, espero que hay quedado todo concluso, bue algo ya que no explique tooodo x) Disfrútenlo.**

**Oh! Feliz Año Nuevo! Pásenlo con su familia, amigos, vecinos, etc. Lo sé muy temprano, pero estaré de vacaciones jajaja. **

**Besos. XOXO. **

**Cami x)**


End file.
